1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a keyswitch structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a keyswitch structure and an input device having the keyswitch structure that can reduce the energy consumption of haptic feedback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the thinning requirement becomes more and more critical, the height of keyswitch structure is significantly decreased. Accordingly, the mechanical keyswitch is designed to have a shorter keystroke or gradually substituted by the touch type keyswitch. However, the keyswitch with shorter keystroke or the touch type keyswitch cannot provide effective force feedback during operation, and the user generally has difficulty to ensure whether the pressing manipulation is completed or not.
Current keyboard with the force feedback function generally includes a vibrator to transmit the vibratile wave to the corresponding keyswitch. However, the addition of vibrator or the integration of vibrator with the keyswitch complicates the circuit design and the support structure, less favorable to the thinning requirement. Moreover, the portable device, such as flat computer or smart phone, may provide vibration feedback when the user touches the screen to confirm the pressing operation is completed. However, this kind of vibration feedback is achieved by vibrating the portable device itself or the entire surface of the portable device, instead of providing independent and local haptic feedback, resulting in high energy loss during vibration.
Therefore, how to effectively provide the haptic feedback without compromising the thinning requirement is one of the major considerations for keyswitch design.